Weirrha Schnikos: The Original
by I Own A Clock
Summary: Pyrrha had a plan to finally tell Jaune how she felt about him. She was first going to scout him out by disguising herself as a new girl and learning what he liked about Pyrrha before coming forward with the truth. Unfortunately, her plan fell apart as soon as it started. Undergoing a rewrite due to low quality.


Pyrrha looked in the mirror at the face staring back at her. Today was the day she was finally going to find out what Jaune thought of her.

Her plan was a simple one, but she was optimistic that it would work. Jaune was fairly indirect while talking to Pyrrha about his feelings, but if he wasn't talking to Pyrrha, then he would be more open: so Pyrrha just needed to look like someone else while she was talking to Jaune. And she was satisfied with the final result of her makeover.

Her hair had been dyed white, like Weiss', and she let her hair down to flow over her shoulders. White was an obvious color to go with; Jaune clearly liked the color white, based on how much he hounded Weiss.

 _I look good with white hair..._

Pyrrha's clothes were also based around combining her own fashion sense with Weiss'. She couldn't look too much like herself, because Jaune would see right through it, or Weiss, because Jaune might see right though that as well. So, she wore a white dress with gold accents. And a regular skirt. Pyrrha wasn't willing to go the extra mile with the "combat skirt", even if Weiss insisted that it was functional. Even if the "combat skirt" covered more of her than her normal clothes, something about it made her uncomfortable. Besides, she wasn't going to go into combat with these clothes on. If she needed to, the hair dye would come off in the shower with use of shampoo. Easy. She was also wearing different makeup than usual, so that wouldn't stand out either.

Pyrrha barely resembled herself. The only real tell was the fact that she was still about as tall as Jaune. Satisfied with her appearance, she set out to make herself known.

* * *

There he was. Next to the Hunter-and-Huntress statue in front of Beacon, Jaune was trying to flirt with Weiss, who was doing her best to ignore him. Pyrrha didn't see what Jaune saw in Weiss. The only time that she ever acknowledged him was to tell him to leave her alone.

Maybe it _was_ the fact that she was so bossy and rude to him? Was that it?

Pyrrha almost called out to Jaune, but stopped when she realized that he would be able to recognize her voice if she didn't do something to hide it. What to do? ... Well, she had gotten this far by imitating Weiss, she had no reason to stop now.

"Hello!" Pyrrha called out with her best Weiss impression. It... needed work. Both Weiss and Jaune looked over in her direction, and both of them had the same look of shock and confusion on their faces.

* * *

 _What is Pyrrha wearing?! Why does she look like me?!_

Weiss didn't know how to react to the situation in front of her. There Pyrrha was, standing in an outfit that parodied her own, with her hair dyed white like her own, and doing a bad impression of her voice! She would have expected something like this out of Yang, or maybe Ruby, but _Pyrrha?_ WHY?!

Weiss stopped. Now that she thought about it, there was only one reason that Weiss could think of for why Pyrrha would be dressed like her. She looked over at Jaune...

Who was staring at Pyrrha. VERY intensely. Was he blushing; really?!

Well, it was obvious that Pyrrha was trying to seduce Jaune. Weiss didn't know whether to be honored that Pyrrha had dressed up as her in order to seduce someone or disgusted that Jaune seemed to be falling for it. Maybe a little bit of both.

Weiss knew an opportunity when she saw one, and made a hasty escape. She felt like hanging out with Ruby today, even if she wasn't usually one to "hang out". The only reason she hadn't been doing that was the blonde dolt, and now he had his eyes glued on his team mate.

 _Good luck, Pyrrha._ Weiss wished, half for Pyrrha's sake and half for her own. No, mostly for her own sake. The less Jaune was in her life, the better.

A beautiful woman was standing in front of Jaune. She looked like Weiss, but more mature, kind of like Pyrrha. _So beautiful._ She had the same white hair that he was fond of on Weiss, but longer, draped over her shoulders. She really just looked like a more beautiful Weiss. Maybe she would deal with his flirts better than Weiss did.

"Hello there, Snow Angel. What's your name?"

* * *

... Pyrrha was a little disappointed that she didn't get her own unique nickname from Jaune, but she managed to shrug it off by reminding herself that this disguise was meant to trick him into letting her know how he felt about her. This disguise was not meant to make him fall in love with this persona. The fact that there was no unique nickname was a good thing. "Hello, I'm-"

Pyrrha stopped. What name could she use to get out of this? She couldn't use any of the names of people that she knew, because that might make everything fall apart.

... Weiss had gotten Pyrrha this far, she would get her the rest of the way through this.

"... Weirha... Schnikos."

For a few seconds there was nothing but silence between the two. Had Jaune seen through this lie? ... Really, how couldn't he? There were so many other names she could have given him. White Snow, maybe? No, that was too on the nose-

"That's a beautiful name. I'm Jaune. Jaune Arc."

Pyrrha's heart jumped, before being replaced by a little pain inside. Was she really getting this happy over deceiving Jaune? Was she really happy about the fact that she had to change everything about herself to get him to notice her?

 _Hey, if it works, right?_

"I haven't seen you here before. And believe me," Jaune winked at her, "I'm pretty sure I would remember a pretty face like yours."

... Pyrrha felt _really_ conflicted about this whole situation, but she felt genuinely upset at that line. That hurt immensely. Jaune probably- no, he definitely didn't intend to hurt her feelings by saying that, but the fact of the matter was he had pretty much just admitted that he didn't pay attention to Pyrrha's face. Should she keep playing along, or just call it quits now?

 _Come on, let's keep going... Maybe I can salvage this..._

"O-oh, I'm new here," Pyrrha lied.

"Alright, then. Leave it to me, I'll show you around." He walked up to Pyrrha and took her hand before starting to walk back towards Beacon.

Pyrrha didn't feel good about any of this anymore.

* * *

Perhaps being led around by Jaune all day while holding hands would have been an amazing experience on any other day, but Pyrrha couldn't help but feel depressed now. It was obvious that he had fallen for "Weirha Schnikos". She had literally taken his attention off of one girl and back onto a different girl.

 _But that other girl is me! I should be happy about this!_

Pyrrha couldn't feel happy. She was sad. Depressed. Defeated. She didn't even know if she would be able to ask him how he felt about her; the whole point of dressing up like this. All of the hand holding and nicknames and closeness should have made her feel happy, and maybe deep inside it did, but right now she just wanted to go home and make sure that Weirha Schnikos never saw the light of day again.

 _But the hand holding did feel good! Same as the nicknames and the... hmm..._

"So, how did you like today, my Snow Angel?" Jaune asked, staring deeply into Pyrrha's eyes.

She wanted to step on his toes and slap his face. She wanted to break his heart into a million pieces for making her go through today like this.

 _But he showed me a good time today!_

No, he didn't. He showed _Weirha_ a good time today.

 _... Is there really a difference?_

Weirha was not Pyrrha. She was just a character.

"I... I..." Hated it. Want to punch you in the face. How dare you ignore me...

" _I loved it._ "

... What? Pyrrha's lips had moved, but she wasn't the one who said the words.

"Really?"

" _Yeah. Maybe we should go out again sometime?_ " The same sensation again. Pyrrha's free hand reached out and grabbed Jaune's other hand, even though Pyrrha wanted to rip her hands away from him. " _Say, Jaune, do you have anyone you're interested in?_ " Wh- what?! Was Pyrrha actually making advances on Jaune, after what happened today? What was going on?!

Jaune turned beet red. "I, uh..." He looked away, before looking back up and answering, "There's a girl I, um... I'm looking right at her."

Pyrrha felt all kinds of wrong about this. What was going on? She wasn't the one talking, but the words kept coming anyways. When Jaune said the words, she could feel her heart flutter, but _she_ wasn't happy at the words. Like someone else was in her body.

Pyrrha's voice giggled. " _Hey, Jaune._ " Something about the sultry way the words came out of her mouth made Pyrrha uncomfortable. Pyrrha would never talk like that. " _Kiss me._ "

WHAT?! No, no, no, no, no! That was wrong! Pyrrha had never kissed anyone before, and she didn't want her first kiss to happen while she wasn't even in control of her body! She didn't want to kiss Jaune after what had happened today.

Jaune hesitated. Maybe he realized that something was wrong. Maybe he finally realized that Weirha was actually Pyrrha. Maybe... anything... _please, Jaune..._ But then he leaned forward.

As their lips touched, Pyrrha could feel her heart racing, she could feel his lips against hers. They tasted just like Pyrrha had imagined they would. But Pyrrha couldn't feel happy about this. Her first kiss was being taken, against her will, by a boy she didn't think she liked anymore. Despite her blushing face, despite her closed eyes, she didn't enjoy a moment of this. As her arms wrapped around Jaune without her consent, she felt herself slipping into despair. She really was powerless now.

The kiss lasted almost a full minute before Jaune pulled away from Pyrrha's lips. Pyrrha couldn't enjoy even a second of it. Her heart, despite its elated state, felt heavy.

Pyrrha's body licked its lips as it stared into Jaune's eyes. " _Hee hee... See you tomorrow, Jaune..._ " And then her body cheerfully walked away.

* * *

" _What's the matter, Pyrrha?_ "

... So that's what was going on. It isn't Pyrrha Nikos in my body anymore. It's Weirha Schnikos.

" _Yeah, something like that. I thought you'd be more happy. We finally know how he feels about us._ "

... I know how he feels about _you_ now. But he doesn't like me.

" _I don't really think that matters anymore, Pyrrha. You didn't take the chance when you could. Now he's mine._ "

... Why?

" _I just told you why._ "

... I feel awful. I just want to disappear...

" _At least you got your first kiss._ "

...

"... _Goodbye, Pyrrha._ " Weirha looked in the mirror as the weight in her heart disappeared. She felt kind of sad that the weak girl that she was when she woke up this morning was gone. But it's always important to look on the bright side: setting aside that weak girl was what let Weirha finally get together with Jaune.

She would need to buy more hair dye before their date tomorrow.

* * *

 **I'm not happy I wrote this.**

 **Like, this was supposed to be a fun, cute, little story, as you can probably tell from everything before Weiss left, but it got away from me. My hands just started to weave this tapestry of things I hate. I've never tried to write romance before, because I'm bad at it, and I think the fact that the first time I've ever tried led to the story turning into a body-stealing NTR story just proves that I shouldn't even try.**

 **If you wanted this story to be a bit longer, then... Sorry, I guess. Once I got the conclusion in my head about halfway in, I just wanted the story to be over as fast as possible. I didn't like writing this story. It made me sad.**

 **I'm going to write a story about Sky Lark the Space Hunter to try and cheer myself up.**

 **Please leave a review to justify this mess.**


End file.
